Many devices are present in the art for securing a motorcycle during transport and storage. For example, flexible tie down straps have been used for many years. Typically, such straps require attachment to a motorcycle at four locations. The common practice with the straps is to compress the suspension at one end of the motorcycle, secure a strap on either side of the motorcycle, then repeat the process at the other end of the motorcycle. The ends of the straps opposite those attached to the motorcycle must be secured to some part of the object to which the motorcycle is temporarily attached. The drawbacks to such straps are numerous, including the tendency to loosen during transport, difficulty in locating a proper securing point on the motorcycle itself, difficulties in locating proximal securing points for the ends of the straps opposite those attached to the motorcycle, and, often, undesirable compression of or stress on the motorcycle's suspension.
Other devices exist which are firmly secured to various parts of a motorcycle, such as to the handlebars or the forks. Many devices temporarily engage either side of a tire or wheel in a track-like arrangement. All of these devices have shortcomings. Shortcomings include potential marring of the motorcycle, rubbing of tires and wheels, and cumbersome and space-consuming designs. Additionally, releasing the motorcycle is often quite difficult, and without assistance, the motorcycle may fall over.